Walking My Baby Back Home
Walking My Baby Back Home is the fifth episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 27, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Gary M. Goodrich. Plot When Eddie brings new girlfriend Greta home after curfew, her father refuses to allow her to see him for a month. Eddie wants to see Greta again, so he arranges for Urkel to act as his go-between, but that only lands the nerd in trouble, due to an unexpected flat tire. Meanwhile, Estelle is audited by the Internal Revenue Service, and Carl finds himself in trouble with the tax man as well when he tries to help her straighten the matter out. Synopsis Greta is excited that Eddie got them tickets to see Ziggy Marley live in Chicago. She mentions that live reggae music turns her on. Eddie then fantasizes Ziggy Marley and his band performing in his own living room. After a few kind words between the men, Ziggy encourages Eddie to kiss Greta as he continues to perform. After the concert, Eddie lands into a very serious predicament with his boss, when he brings Greta home after her curfew. Mr. McClure immediately chases him out of their loft and he refuses to let them see each other again. The next day, Eddie's depressed until Laura tells him about an idea to let one of his friends go out with her, but he doesn't think it's such a good idea because most of his friends are players. She agrees with him and tells him to use a nerd to make it more believable. Eddie asks Steve to pretend to date his girlfriend, but he refuses to cooperate. Urkel tells him the risks of having to deal with Mr. McClure, their boss at Mighty Weenie. Eventually, he agrees to do so after Eddie convinces him as a friend and surrogate brother. During that time, Estelle is being wrongfully audited by the Internal Revenue Service, but Carl's attempts to fix the situation himself only uncover his own problems with the taxman, Simon Kincaid(Steve Vinovich). He pardons her after revealing he fired the man who worked for him because he made a mistake in wrongfully auditing her. Kincaid reveals that he was really auditing Stella Winslow(no relation to Estelle and her family). He gives her a refund, despite hearing her tell him that she always kept track of her own money, unlike her son. At the McClure's loft, Greta decides to buck her father's order by making him think she's dating Urkel(who is actually Eddie's gofer), which Mr. McClure believes, thinking he's far more responsible than her boyfriend is. Once they leave the loft, Steve tells Eddie that he has until 11:00 to get her home pronto with 2 hours to spare and not a minute later. Meanwhile, Eddie and Greta run into trouble from the storm and Urkel is upset that they're late. Eddie reveals that his car broke down during the storm and they had to walk 30 miles to the nearest gas station. Steve tells them that accidents happen, but his life is on the line. He convinces Greta to clean herself off so she doesn't look like the Swamp Thing. Urkel hopes to run while the timing is good, assuming that Mr. McClure is asleep. Unfortunately for him, their boss was still fully awake and finds out again. This time, Eddie comes in the loft, instead of Steve, and takes full responsibility for his actions for going out with Greta against his wishes to stay away from her. He also mentions to him that Urkel had nothing to do with his plans and that it was all him. However, Mr. McClure thanks him by firing both of them. Right away, Steve comes in the loft and immediately sets their boss straight for his wrongful actions in firing them. He tells him off that if he that kind of boss that fires his friend, Eddie and other people just for taking responsibility for their own actions and showing great character in doing so. Then, he refuses to work for him at Mighty Weenie ever again. Mr. McClure eventually agrees to let Eddie date Greta on the grounds that he waits at least a month for her. Both agree to do so and Mr. McClure rehires both boys again. Urkel is relieved until he accidentally breaks and expensive bust of an African mask. He comes back in the loft and says "Look what you did." An angry Mr. McClure chases Steve around(similar to Carl, whenever he breaks something). The next day, Carl is audited by the IRS and he owes a lot of money to the government. The taxman tells him that he needed to write in pen, not crayon. Carl admits that Richie and his mother, Rachel, still lives with his family. Simon Kincaid told him he put down three, and because of his additional dependents, he was given a refund. Carl is happy that he takes the pencil from Kincaid's hand. Simon asks what he'll do with his pencil. Carl decides to frame it and tell everyone in his neighborhood that it's "The Pencil That Beat Simon Kincaid". Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Tammy Townsend as Greta McClure Cameo * Ron Canada as Dave McClure * Steve Vinovich as Simon Kincaid * Ziggy Marley as Himself * Cedella Marley as Herself Trivia * Guest Stars: Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers * Carl mentions that Rachel still lives with them. but In seasons 5, 7 and 8 she is no where to be seen or mentioned like she never existed. * It's also the last appearance of Ron Canada as Dave McClure. He is later mentioned one final time in Getting Buff. *Eddie and Steve confirm they still work at Mighty Weenie. But they weren’t seen working there since season 5’s That's What Friends Are For. Quotes :Urkel: Wait just a minute here, Mr. McClure. Eddie didn't have to come back here and confess. Why he showed great strength of character and what's his reward: you fire him. Well let me tell you something sir, if that's the kind of boss you are, I don't ever want to work for you again! Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia Category:Quotes